


Tricks

by ghostmaya



Series: Klance Halloween [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 1: Tricks, Halloween, Hunk is there for 0.1 seconds, I definitely did not follow the prompt tricks sorry about that, KlanceHalloween, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Party, This is my first time doing a prompt week thingy and i have no idea what im doing, klance, klance halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/pseuds/ghostmaya
Summary: Keith almost laughed. Of course, while he was in his worst element, his high school crush decided to show up.





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote for the [Klance Halloween](https://klancehalloween.tumblr.com/) event on Tumblr, I know I'm already a day late but I'm hoping to get back on track today hehe.  
> I definitely failed at following the prompt it strayed after the first line but sometimes it just be like that lmao.

It must have been a trick of the light.

Keith hugged his Solo Cup of beer close to his chest, trying to make his way through the sea of sweaty and drunken people, just to get a moment to himself. He couldn’t even see where there was an opening, and all the noise was starting to go from overwhelming to blending into the background.

He could have sworn he saw Lance in the corner of his eyes, but it _must_ have been a trick of the light. Lance didn't even live here. Although, Keith wouldn't put it past him to show up at a random college Halloween party uninvited. That's definitely something Lance would do.

He took a gulp of beer, swallowing the lukewarm drink with a grimace.

He glanced around at all the unfamiliar faces. Did he really go to school with these people? He should have just stayed home.

A boisterous laugh rang through the dull of conversation - Lance’s laugh. Keith didn’t even register himself whipping around to see him standing near the window with Allura, another blond girl who was probably his date, and Hunk.

_Hunk_. Of course Lance was here, Hunk and him were inseparable in high school.

Keith almost laughed. Of course, while he was in his worst element, his highschool crush decided to show up. Did Lance even remember him after all these years? They barely talked, and were in completely different social circles. Keith’s being the ‘not having a social circle’ circle.

Lance laughed again, moving closer to the girls. He had the same smile that was engraved into Keith’s mind: big, carefree and authentic. Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Lance was more toned and defined than in high school; his cheekbones shaped his face more squarely, and his hair spiked up instead of hanging loose. For lack of a better term, Lance was really hot.

“Holy shit, Keith?!”

Keith snapped out of his daze, finding himself a foot away from Lance. Who was staring right at him.

“Uh… hey Lance.”

This was fine. He could talk to Lance. They were both mature semi-functioning adults. Okay, that was a lie, no college student was functioning nor mature.

“Oh yeah, didn't I tell you I go to school with Keith?” Hunk said, turning away from the girls.

“Uh, no?” He smiled widely, and Keith’s stomach flipped. “How _are_ you man, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Lance was staring right at him, smile soft and expression curious. Lance _never_ spoke to him like that. Keith could hear his heartbeat in his ear. He wasn’t supposed to get these feelings anymore. Maybe he was just tipsy.

“I’m good. Uh- what about you?”

“Great now that you’re here- uh-” Lance stopped himself, going red and making a noise in between a choke and a laugh.

Keith almost choked himself. He knew that voice. That was Lance’s flirting voice. Directed at him. _There was no way this was real_. He raised his cup to his mouth, and as he drank he glanced over to the blond girl. She was deep in conversation with Hunk and Allura.

“So-” Keith could feel the heat reach the tip of his ears- “Who’s that- next to Allura I mean?” He looked up at Lance, hoping he wasn’t too obvious with his question.

“Romelle?” He looked over at the group, squinting at her. “Uh- I’m pretty sure that’s Allura’s girlfriend, but they haven’t said anything as far as I know, so they _could_ still be in the ‘dancing around each other’s feelings’ stage of the relationship right now.” He looked back at Keith and started fidgeting with his now empty solo cup. “Y’know, as you do.”

“Can I ask you something?” said Keith, his mouth moving before he could think about it.

“Uh- sure.”

“Did you just flirt with me?” His entire face was on fire. If he was wrong he was going to regret his impulsive mouth for the rest of his life.

“Holy shit- _Keith_. You can’t just- I mean- _what_?”

Fuck. “Okay, I get it, you weren’t.” If the floor wanted to swallow him up, now would be a great time. “I’ll just- go…”

Keith was itching to sprint out of the room as fast as possible. He meant to step towards the exit, but instead, his collar dug into his neck as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He bounced back, facing Lance. His hand was still there.

They just stood there, neither of them moving. Keith was petrified; eyes locked with Lance’s. Nothing else existed in the space anymore, just him and Lance. The sensation of Lance’s hand, now loosely pinching Keith’s shirt. The smell of Lance’s fruity hair product. The pounding of his heartbeat. The fact that their chests were almost touching.

“I never said that.” Lance’s voice was low, quiet enough that only Keith could hear. A shiver went down his spine.

“What?” Keith barely got out. He was more focused on Lance’s arm, which was now resting on his shoulder.

“I never said that I wasn’t flirting with you.”

“Oh.”

“Did you… want me to flirt with you?”

“I think… I thought of something even better.”

“What?”

Keith leaned forward, pressing his lips to Lance’s. “That.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://ghost-maya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
